Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha Vol 2 Chap 25
'Phụ Chương: Ride On Me!?' Khoảng một ngàn năm trôi qua kể từ khi nhóm của Yuuki rơi vào tình thế khó khăn. Đúng như Yuuki đã dự đoán cho Rosé, thế giới này đã trải qua một vài cuộc chiến tranh và sự hủy diệt khổng lồ, và một nền văn minh mới được sinh ra giữa sự hủy diệt. Phép thuật được cải tiến thành Ma thuật* và phát triển thành một loại nghề sao cho bất cứ ai nhận được sự luyện tập bài bảnCái này Eng là received training for a license, mình ko hiểu lắm nên chém đại có thể sử dụng được, mặc cho không có tài năng hoặc các vấn đề cá nhân khác. Đồng thời, điều này có nghĩa là sự đấu tranh giữa những người dùng chúng để làm điều xấu và những người muốn ngăn họ, tổ chức cảnh sát ở thế giới này suy nghĩ nát óc mỗi ngày để kiểm soát những tội ác của lũ pháp sư. * «TN: mahou (魔法) vs majutsu (魔術)» Nơi đây vẫn còn tồn tại di tích của dinh thự Isky khi toàn bộ thời kì đó kết thúc, và được bảo tồn cẩn thận như một tài sản văn hóa được quốc gia công nhận. Trên một tượng đài bằng đá màu đen bóng loáng một cách rường rà, những từ sau được viết lên. nhà của người Anh hùng Glenn Irish Isky Bên dưới đó, những dòng miêu tả dài về chiến công của người anh hùng được tạc lên. Sự thay đổi tên đất nước từ Ivan thành Isky cũng được biết đến là đã xảy ra ở thời của anh ta. Hai người phụ nữ trẻ tiến vào khu vườn nơi Rosé và Yuuki từng đi dạo. Những bông hoa nở rộ nơi đây, không giống như chúng đã từng những ngày xưa ấy, nhưng đẹp đẽ hơn, những cái cây được trồng để phòng vệ nay đã bị xóa bỏ và ở nơi đó một bãi cỏ được trồng lên cùng với thiết bị sân chơi, nó trở thành một công viên cho người dân nghỉ ngơi. Một người trong những phụ nữ đang đi dạo trong công viên, một người phụ nữ chỉ mới hơn hai mươi tuổi, khoác trên mình một bộ đồ tu sĩ Faith of the Born Light'Đức tin của Ánh sáng Thượng Đế được sinh ra' chăng?, chuyển động tĩnh lặng của cô tạo một cảm giác về sự sâu sắc của phẩm hạnh nơi cô, được sinh ra nhờ niềm tin vào tôn giáo. Điều kì lạ là trên đầu cô mọc ra hai cái tai thỏ, nhưng không ai trong số những người qua đường quan tâm đến chúng. Người phụ nữ còn lại vẫn còn rất trẻ, một cô bé dễ thường dường như chỉ vừa mới chạm đến ngưỡng mười tuổi. Bộ quần áo thô ráp tựa như đồng phục của quân đội không khớp với vẻ ngoài của cô bé chút nào, nhưng mái tóc hơi dài của cô bé được buộc với cọng dây thun'rubber band' nhé và những phụ kiện màu tùng lam đính khắp nơi tạo một cảm giác ngây thơ phù hợp với độ tuổi của cô. Tuy nhiên, tính cách của cô bé, sự tự tin toát ra từ toàn bộ cơ thể cô bé lại phản bội điều đó, tạo cho cô một bầu không khí của người lớn hơn là của một đứa con nít. Đó trông cứ như thể là một người phụ nữ đầy tham vọng ở trong hình hài một cô bé vậy. "Em có biết Đàn hợp xướng Nikka của bọn chị bắt đầu thế nào không?" Trong khi họ đang bước đi, vị nữ tu sĩ hỏi cô bé. "Vâng, Sơ Lilipa. Nó được được đặt tên theo Sơ Nikka người đã hạ bệ Nữ hoàng Quỷ cùng với vị Vua kiêm Anh hùng GlennHero King Glenn." Trước câu trả lời của cô bé, Lilipa chậm rãi gật đầu. "Cuộc chiến tranh một ngàn năm trước là rất lớn. Sau khi trở thành Vua, Glenn-sama hiến dâng bản thân để chiến đấu chống lại người vợ loại trí của mình, Nữ hoàng Quỷ Rosé, và ra một quyết định khó khăn là tự mình tiêu diệt cô." Đó là một sự kiện lịch sử được biết đến bởi bất kì ai được hưởng nền giáo dục phổ thông ở đất nước này, không, cả thế giới này. Theo như lịch sử đã ghi lại, Glenn kết hôn với Rosé và dành nhiều năm sống những tháng ngày hạnh phúc. Tuy nhiên, sau khi cha của cô ấy, King Ivan lâm trọng bệnh, tâm trí của cô bắt đầu điên loạn và cô cuối cùng đã chạm tay vào phép thuật cấm, trở thành một con quái vật đáng sợ. Phép thuật của Rosé người được gọi là Nữ hoàng Quỷ là điều không thể tin được, cô thống trị toàn bộ thế giới trong nháy mắt và bắt đầu thời đại của bóng tối. Những người chống lại cô là Sơ Nikka, người nhận được sự khải huyền từ thiên đường, và chồng chính thức của Rosé, Glenn. Cuộc chiến, được biết đến là Chiến tranh Nữ hoàng Quỷ Vĩ đạiGreat Demon Queen War, mình sẽ để đây và không nói gì thêm, kéo dài một vài năm, và rồi Glenn, trong đau đớn, hạ gục Rosé và để cô nghỉ ngơi tại vùng đất này. "Nhiệm vụ của dàn hợp xướng Nikka của bọn chị là lan truyền những lời dạy về ý chí của thiên đường để một bi kịch như vậy không bao giờ lặp lại nữa." "Đó quả là một công việc đáng thán phục." Dường như hài lòng với sự hiểu biết của cô gái trẻ, Lilipa mỉm cười. Và rồi "—Renbo-san. Liệu em có thể tham gia với bọn chị để cùng gánh vác nhiệm vụ này không?" Cô đưa tay mình ra với cô gái trẻ. "Một Ma pháp sư cao cấp như em chính là nguồn sức mạnh mà bọn chị cần. Ý của em thế nào? Em sẽ bảo vệ hòa bình của thể giới này cùng bọn chị chứ?" Cô gái trẻ, Renbo, đáp lại bằng một nụ cười và nói. "Thật không may là em sẽ phải từ chối." † “Oi! Renbo!” Renbo, người đang thư giãn một mình băng ghế trong công viên, bị tiếp cận bởi một cậu bé. Cậu chỉ hơi lớn tuổi hơn cô một chút. Đó là một cậu bé đẹp trai với mái tóc vàng, sẽ không lạ nếu như bạn nhầm lẫn giới tính của cậu ta bởi những nét trung tính toát ra từ cậu. Cặp tai thỏ lắc lư trên đầu cậu. "Cậu vừa mới gặp nee-san, phải không! Có lẽ nào cậu…!" "Tôi chắc ch-ắn rằng mình đã từ chối." Renbo đáp lại, xen lẫn một tiếng thở dài. "Ah, thế là tốt", cậu trai nói, điều hòa lại nhịp thở. Thấy vậy, cô gái trẻ cũng thở dài. "Tôi cũng là một tên ngốc, nhỉ, tự dưng nghiêm túc chấp nhận thuyết âm mưu của Aparu để rồi lại từ chối một công việc trời cho." "Nếu là cậu thì cậu có thể đi bất cứ đâu mình muốn, đúng chứ? Hãy quên về cái dàn hợp xướng đó đi. Điều mà họ đang làm không phải là hát những bài hát. Mà họ đang luyện dùng vũ khí phép thuật để áp đặt suy nghĩ của họ. Để bắt đầu thì…" "Này, Aparu" "… sao? HAH!Không, dừng lại—chúng ta đang ở nơi công cộng!" Cảm nhận được điều gì đó, Aparu trở nên tái mét và hét lên. " Ghế để chân " “NNNUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!” Chỉ với một lời từ Renbo, cậu rưng rưng nước mắt đặt tay và chân xuống đất trong một tư thế đầy khổ sở, còn được biết đến với cái tên bốn chân''all fours. "Yoissho," Renbo gác đôi chân của mình lên lưng của cậu, và tiếp tục nghỉ ngơi. Bằng một vài hành động cưỡng ép, cô đã biến người bạn của mình thành đồ vật con người. … Ở nơi công cộng, với điều đó. "Giá mà cậu bỏ được cái sở thích quái gở này thì có lẽ cậu sẽ trở thành một người bạn tốt" "Thật sao? Hầy, tôi không cảm thấy muốn bỏ nó tẹo nào" Không hề quan tâm đến sự náo động xung quanh, Renbo nói từ phía sau lưng của Aparu. "Vậy, khi cậu hoàn thành việc huấn luyện tại trường, cậu tính sẽ đi tới đâu?" "Cậu đang hỏi về dự định tương lai của một người trong khi phơi bày sự nhục nhã của cậu ta đấy!?" "Phá bỏ ranh giới giữa bình thường và bất thường thì thú vị hơn nhiều. Cậu chí ít cũng hiểu được nhiêu đó chứ nhỉ?" "Và trên hết là cậu thậm chí còn yêu cầu sự đồng ý của tớ…" *haah*, Aparu thở dài và nói, "Tớ sẽ trở thành một '''cảnh sát không gianDimension police''" "Eh. Cậu sẽ đến địa ngục sao!?" 'Địa Ngục' là từ dùng để nhận định thế giới khác ở thời đại này. Đúng vậy, thế giới của chúng ta, với cái tên 'Thế Giới Được Ban Tặng Ánh Sáng"World Given Light', ở thời đại của Rosé sau nhiều năm tháng trôi qua đã trở nên hiện hữu tại thế giới này và trở thành kiến thức thông thường. Nó nằm ở phần bên kia tầm nhìn mà bạn trông thấy với đôi mắt của mình, nếu bạn hoàn thành những điều kiện nhất định, tựa như lật mở một trang sách, thế giới đó gần 'đến vậy'. Tuy nhiên, xã hội của Renbo đã cắt đứt và cấm liên lạc với Địa Ngục. Lý do là bởi chắc chắn rằng một khi sự trao đổi được thiết lập, các tranh chấp chính trị liên quan đến chủng tộc, tôn giáo, và kinh tế sẽ xuất hiện. Lý do để bị gọi là địa ngục Nhưng tại thế giới này tồn tại những tên tội phạm không tuân theo luật lệ này và sẽ du hành bất hợp pháp đến thế giới đó. Nhằm kiểm soát chúng, tồn tại những '''Cảnh Sát Không Gian mà Aparu đang nhắm đến. Công việc của họ là hòa nhập với thế giới của chúng ta và rồi khi những người đó đến, che đậy sự tồn tại của chúng và ép chúng quay lại. "Cậu không biết nơi đó như thế nào nhưng nhìn cậu có vẻ muốn đi lắm rồi" "Tớ có thể học tập vì điều đó. Quan trọng nhất là tớ muốn nhìn thấy bọn họ. Những con người không có ma hạch, 'thế giới được ban tặng ánh sáng'…" "Hmm…." Renbo suy nghĩ một lúc, trông dễ thương như vẻ ngoài của cô. "—Được rồi, tôi cũng quyết định đi luôn," cô tuyên bố với cái đồ vật tạo thành từ con người. "Cậu nghe cho rõ này, chúng ta không tới để chỉ để chơi đâu, hiểu chứ" "Tôi biết mà, tôi chỉ nói những gì trong đầu mình ra thôi. Cũng chỉ bởi, tôi đã ngán ngẩm với cái thể giới này rồi." *nnnh*, Renbo vươn vai, rồi cô đứng dậy. " Chờ năm phút và cậu có thể đứng dậy" "Rồi, cám ơn" Sau khi đưa ra một mệnh lệnh khác cho người bạn của mình, Renbo cất bước. "Địa ngục, sao. Không hiểu sao mình lại cảm thấy sẽ có một cuộc gặp gỡ kỳ lạ ở đó" Với sự thuyết phục như vậy cuộn trào trong lồng ngực, Renbo bước trên một con đường mới, bỏ lại Aparu vẫn còn đang đứng trên bốn chi. (Đoạn này là lời nhắn từ người dịch bản Eng) Một ngoại truyện dưới dạng một phụ chương Những cuộc phiêu lưu của Renbo và Aparu sau khi trở thành cảnh sát không gian sẽ được thực hiện riêng rẽ với [ http://ncode.syosetu.com/n0236cf/ Ride on Me!?] Nhớ nghía qua phát. 'Chú thích' Category:Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha